bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Brand New Map
Brand New Map by K is the ending theme of the final season of Blood+ anime. Audio Romaji Lyrics :I'm gonna be on my way :Bye bye my younger days :Now wipe your tears away :Te ni shita chizu wa :furuku natte iku bakari :boku no ushiro ni michi wa dekiru no dakara :Say good bye to younger days :And I say hello to the world, the real life :Sou ieru hi made boku wa kaeranai yo :Setsunasa wo yasashisa ni kaeru :Deai no kiseki dake wo mitsumetai :Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto :Wakarihajimete kita mitai da :Boku ga boku de iru koto ga :Futari musunderu kizuna :Uso no yowasa wa jikan ga oshiete kureta :Koi no chikara wa kimi ga oshiete kureta :Sabishisa ni makesou na yoru ni wa :Omoide kakiatsumeru boku da kedo :Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto :Kujikechai sou ni naru keredo :Kodoku kidoru wake ja nakute :Kaze ni fukaretai dake :Ima no boku ni dekiru koto :Sonna ni ooku wa nai keredo :Wakaregiwa ni utsumuiteta kimi wo warawasetai dake :Itami ga aru kara yorokobi ga aru :Namida no tsubu ga egao wo tsukuru :Dakara mou kore ijou nanimo kowagaranakute ii :Kimi no tame ni dekiru koto :Wakarihajimete kita mitai da :Yume wo yume de owarasenai chikara tashikametakute :Ima ga kako ni naru mae ni, tadoritsukitai basho ga aru yo :Boku ga boku de iru koto ga futari musunderu kizuna I'm gonna be on my younger days now wipe your tears away... English Lyrics I'm gonna be on my way Bye bye my younger days Now wipe your tears away The map that I made in my hand Just keeps becoming older Because just behind me a road will be made Say good bye to younger days And I say hello to the world, the real life Until the day I can say that I won't go back home I will change the pain into tenderness I just want to stare at the miracle of our encounter It is just like if I begun to understand The thing that I can do for you My ability to remain myself Is the bond that connect us The time has taught me the weakness of lies You have taught me the strength of love In the night in which it seems like I'll lose to loneliness I just gather up my memories It turned to be that the things I can do for you Are crushing me under their weight I doesn't mean that I pretend to be lonely I just want to be blown by the air There are not so many things that I can do right now I just want to make you smile You who feel down when bidding farewell Because there is pain there is joy The drops of tears form a smile You don't have to feel fear anything anymore It is just like if I begun to understand The thing that I can do for you I want to confirm my strength to not let my dreams to end as just dreams Before the present turns to past there are still places I want to reach My ability to remain myself is the bond that connect us I'm gonna be on my way Bye bye my younger days Now wipe your tears away... Characters * Saya Otonashi * Kai Miyagusuku * Riku Miyagusuku * Hagi * Solomon Goldsmith * Diva * The Schiff * Diva's Children (Kanade and Hibiki) Category:Music Category:Ending Themes